


How to woo your ex-enemy and fall in love: a guide by Doctor Doom and Iron Man [中文翻译]

by zhishi



Category: Iron Man (Comic), Marvel 616
Genre: Angst, Falling In Love, Fluff, Getting Together, M/M, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-01
Updated: 2016-07-01
Packaged: 2018-07-18 13:14:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7316608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zhishi/pseuds/zhishi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony不乐意承认，但Doom与他很是相似。然后，当然了，他就非得变得帅气逼人。Tony没准备好应对这些事情，而现在他要被毁灭了。</p>
            </blockquote>





	How to woo your ex-enemy and fall in love: a guide by Doctor Doom and Iron Man [中文翻译]

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [How to woo your ex-enemy and fall in love: a guide by Doctor Doom and Iron Man](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6088009) by [laireshi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/laireshi/pseuds/laireshi). 



 

准确地说，Tony不是 _听到了_ 什么，但是他感觉到了空气中有什么发生了微妙的变化，突然有人站在了他的身后。

Friday在他身边叹气。“Doctor Doom……”

“我知道，Friday，”他放下手里的螺丝刀。“我干活儿呢，”他头也没转地和Doom说。

Doom靠得更近了。在这个距离，Tony觉得他要是往后一倚，他们就能碰触到彼此。

别说这个念头还挺有诱惑力的。

Tony坚定地告诉自己不尊重私人空间是反派作为，没别的了，而且Doom变得这么惊为天人的帅也不是 _他的错_ 。靠，都这么久了Tony也该习惯了。然而很明显他没习惯。

“其实你的问题有一个简单的解决办法，”Doom说。

Tony抱怨了一声。他拒绝看向Doom。“别想在我的盔甲上用魔法。”

“我没打算用，Stark，”Doom说。“我很清楚你对于使用魔法的感受。”真奇怪他的声音听起来几乎是受伤的样子。“我只是想提一个 _技术上的_ 解决方案。”

Tony坚定地告诉自己他不会问的。盔甲是属于 _他的_ 。

他盯着散架的部件看。这套盔甲在从鬼崇变形到反浩克时出了故障，差点要了Tony的命。万一他当时在保护什么人的话……他简直不敢想。好吧，很明显他 _需要_ 向Doom咨询关于他的盔甲的建议。来吧。

“好吧，”他大声说。“算我输。告诉我。”

这回，Doom在给他阐述他的想法的时候很愉悦。很明显他知道自己在谈论什么。Tony得承认他印象深刻。当然，他没有立刻执行那些点子——他得先检查一遍，但是他边点头边记了几个笔记。

等到Tony在脑子把这些主意想通了发现切实可行的时候，Tony转过身看着Doom。他又不是个混蛋，就算Doom _曾是_ 个恶棍，一句谢谢Tony还是会说的。

当Tony的目光落在Doom身上的时候，他呆住了。Doom穿着他那套绿色的套装，看起来理所应当地帅极了。Tony可能盯得太久了。

“最后一件事，”Doom说。

Tony皱起眉毛。“推动更高的能量……”

Doom摆摆手打断他的话。“就知道你只想着这个。”他微笑着。“你今天晚上得来和我共进晚餐。穿得好看点儿。”

之后，Tony发誓他会同意纯粹是因为一时惊讶。

 

***

“别再焦躁了，”Friday在Tony又试起一套西装的时候说。“又不是约会。”

Tony的手僵在了他的领带上。

Friday现在在盯着他看了。“ _你真的把它当约会？_ ”

“说真的，我为什么要把你编程成这种性格呢，”Tony浮夸地说。他选定了一条墨蓝色的领带。他考虑过绿色，但是Doom八成会戴绿色的。而且Jan也总是说蓝色更衬他的眼睛。

倒不是说这很重要。

倒不是说Tony有考虑很多。

Tony又照了次镜子确保自己没有哪里不对，然后Friday咳嗽了一声。“Doctor Doom在起居室。”

“谢谢，Friday，”Tony说。确认了他的手表盔甲在他的手腕上，Tony走向起居室。

Doom站在窗边，俯瞰着纽约市。 _在想怎么征服纽约吗？_

“所以你说的 _我得来_ 的意思，你预备绑架我，”Tony说。

Doom轻轻摇头。他这次穿了一身黑色的西装，显得他格外高挑。

而且仍旧那么帅。

他的领带，理所应当地，是绿色的。

“我向你保证，Stark，每项计划都建立在你同意的基础上。”

“我猜你会觉得我们穿越到亚瑟王时期那次我也是同意的，”Tony回嘴。

“那次很有趣啊。”Doom抱着胳膊。“所以你的答案是?”

“我 _的确_ 穿得好看了，”Tony都不知道自己在干什么。“这就是我的答案。”

Doom微笑了。他笑起来真好看。“真好。”

Doom把手伸向Tony，掌心向上。Tony告诉自己他带着那块表，而且他还在自己的房子里，Friday会记录他被传送到了哪里，然后他握住了那只手。传送的时间肯定不超过一秒，但是当Tony稳定下来的时候他还是觉得很晕。

当他不觉得天旋地转了的时候，他看向四周。一个高档餐厅，目前没人。

好吧。也许Friday是对的。“这是个约会？”Tony问。

有一部分的Tony期待着Doom嘲笑他。然而Doom只是瞄了瞄他们仍然交握的手。

“我以为这明显得不必挑明，Stark，”Doom温柔地说。

Tony深呼吸，点点头。他都允许Doom帮他弄盔甲了，区区约会跟那比起来算什么?

而且Doom现在 _非常的_ 漂亮。也很健谈。又聪明。Tony大概应该停止列举Doom的优点，不然他就该想要向Doom求婚了。所以他被Doom吸引了。这很正常，看看他现在多好看。但是这不意味着Tony就要采取行动。

很明显这也是他接受邀请的原因：Doom好看的脸和无法抵挡的魅力。

Doom帮Tony拉出了椅子。

现状在快速地向超现实方向发展。

不管怎么说Tony还是坐下了。他才注意到店里没有员工，更没有其它顾客。他瞪着桌子另一边的Doom。“如果你是威胁了……”

“放轻松，Stark。你不是唯一一个可以包下一家餐厅的晚场的人。”他停顿了一下。“我告诉过你，我改过自新了。”

Tony深呼吸，咽下他第一反应下的回答。今天晚上可以是一个愉快的夜晚。他可以试着别跟Doom对立。他正在和一个—— _改过自新了的_ ——反派共进晚餐。这没什么。但是……“那是不可能的。”

“就因为你无法面对你在红骷髅影响下的功绩？”Doom接过他的话。

Tony举起他的两只手。“喂！我以为我们在说的是你的问题。”

“真的吗？”Doom刻薄地问。

Tony揉着自己的太阳穴。“得了。就只是点一些……哦，你八成已经点好了，对吧？”

“Doom永远有备而来，”Doom自豪地说。

 

***

 

Doom再度开口的时候，他们正在喝美味的椰肉汤。“我很高兴你懂得优良盔甲的价值。”

Tony有些不情愿地笑了。他的确爱他的盔甲，出自真心。“它是不可缺少的，”他说。“但是我也得承认，我一直不懂你为什么要把它和魔法混在一起。”

“可你也得承认我的盔甲有多么好，”Doom说。

Tony曾经做过一两次逆向工程——好吧，有的解决方案是他想不到的。有一些如果没有Strange的帮助，他也不会理解。他现在在点头了。“魔法的部分，不置评论。但是技术的部分的确很好，这一点我承认。”他又喝了一勺汤。真的好喝。

“Reed就从来不懂得欣赏。”

Tony哼了一声。“Reed不懂得欣赏很多美好的事物，”他说，“但是他是个天才的发明家。”虽然Tony挺喜欢Reed的，但是他们的研究兴趣领域却很少有重合的地方。这让他们之间的讨论更加有趣味，然而现在Tony才发现跟一个喜欢Tony做的东西 _并且_ 懂得门道的人交流是多么有意思。

“很幸运，我的确懂得欣赏生活中美好的事物，”Doom直看着Tony说。

“而我也是，”在一段胶着的对视后，Tony回答道。

于是Doom微笑了，Tony发现自己在回应他的微笑。

他们喝完了汤，然后继续活跃地聊在使用盔甲中不伤到驾驶员的技术复杂性。

结果，和Doom聊天真的非常享受。

过了一会，一个侍应生过来清走了所用盘碟，只剩下水杯。Tony很高兴饮品中一滴酒精也不包含。

“还有甜点，”Doom说。

Doom的领带在饭间松开了一些，Tony盯住他露出的脖颈看。“甜点，”他问，“还是 _甜点_ ？”

“耐心是种美德，Stark，”Doom回答。

耐心的价值被高估了，但是Tony _真的_ 好奇。

结果甜点就是一份简单的草莓配马斯卡波尼乳酪。

附带一个勺子。

Tony挑起眉毛。Doom的表情仿佛在挑事。

“我只是惊讶它不是配的生奶油，”Tony说。

Doom歪着脑袋说，“我们一会儿就有‘奶油’了。”他舔了一下自己的嘴唇。

Tony咽了一口口水。

他知道这些套路。他 _本人_ 也很擅长撩拨。但是问题是，一般都是他去撩别人，很少是反过来的。所以现在的情况某种意义上……很新奇。

而且Doom这么漂亮，即使他不是Tony喜欢的类型——他喜欢金发蓝眼，哦，闭嘴Stark， _那个_ 是不可能的——而且Doom很危险，也许这一点本不应该让Tony兴奋……

整个晚上Tony都过得很开心，Doom显而易见的引诱钢铁侠的计划他妈的 _成功了_ ，而Tony根本不在乎。要是他诚实面对自己的内心的话，Tony得承认他也没想过今晚会以其它方式结束——而他在等待着。

Doom舀了一勺草莓和乳酪，缓慢地将勺子伸向Tony。

Tony盯着他的眼睛，向前倾身，张开他的嘴。

Doom的瞳孔扩大了。 _不错。_

Tony也想要这个。

 

***

 

第二次瞬间转移和第一次一样刺激——只是这一次，在Tony于餐厅中握住Doom的手和出现在另一处的间隙中，Doom紧紧地搂住了他，并且在用他的嘴唇对他的脖子做些罪恶的事情。

Tony感觉头轻脚重。他想要稳定地呼吸，结果出口的就只是呻吟。Doom笑了。

“Doom……”

“Victor，”Doom纠正他，然后把Tony向后推。

Tony倒在了床上。

他自己的床。好吧。那就好。Doom大概不会扭断他的脖子，对吧？反正真出事了他还能喊Friday。

而那个没那么重要，因为……“你不会 _现在_ 停下来吧？”Tony拿手肘撑起自己。

“啊，Anthony，既然你这么要求了，”Doom说着爬到了他的身上。

他的吻技和他制造盔甲的技术一样，也就是说： _非常棒_ 。

 

***

 

Tony疲惫地躺在床上，而Doom一打响指就着装整齐了。他现在看起来又是无懈可击，就好像Tony没有在拽着他的领带把他拉到自己身上，就好像他没有把他的衬衫从身上扒下来……

“所以，”Tony突然有点儿担心Doom会就这么一句话不说地消失，“周五晚上怎么样？”

“让我想想，”Doom说。

 

***

 

Doom离开的五分钟之后，Tony的电话响了。

_我会在晚上八点来_ ，信息上说。

所以现在他知道Tony会接他的电话了。

以及，很明显，回短信。因为Tony刚刚就回了一条。

_期待着，_

_Victor_ _。_

Tony坐起来。他被毁灭了。

字面意义上的。

 

***

 

“这是 _第二次_ 约会，”Friday说。

“谢谢你提醒我，Friday。我还以为我们早就约了三次以上了呢。”

“反正你也不会等，”Friday皱起眉头说。“我应该启动 _当_ _Tony_ _表现得像被洗脑了的时候警告复仇者_ 的程序吗？”

“真要是这样还简单了，”Tony捂着脸说。

最近，在他救了Whitney之后，在他帮助了Amara之后——Tony开始相信Victor了。

而且现在他相当确定自己喜欢他。

而且他也相当确定一个优秀的复仇者 _不_ 应该这么做。真好，反正他也从来不是个好的复仇者。至少，Steve会持相同意见。

“我知道我在做什么，Friday，”他大声说。

“我必须提醒你，这句话也 _会_ 触发我的某项应对程序，”Friday说。“不管怎么说，我不觉得Doom打算杀了你。目前为止。”

“谢谢你，Friday，真令人放心。”

他期待着和Doom共度傍晚（好吧，还有深夜，他 _的确_ 富有技巧）。他可以过阵子再思考这有多不合逻辑。

他在饭厅摆放了蜡烛，食物也在准备中。他不想再被传送到什么地方去了，而且反正最后他们还有回到他家里，那还不如就在他家里吃。

 

***

 

Doom准时抵达。

“我喜欢这些蜡烛，”他用那醇厚的声音说。

可能Tony就快变成爱情片的女主角了。

“所以，吃饭？”

Victor盯着他看了许久，目光沉甸甸的。Tony感觉他简直是在抚摸他。然后他缓慢地， _如此_ 缓慢地，走向了Tony，然后吻住了他。他的双手放在Tony的肩膀上，一边亲吻他，一边拉扯他的夹克。他的吻炽热而坚决。Tony不知道这是怎么开始的，他在解开Victor的领带，把他的手伸进他的衬衫之下。他自己的衬衫早就不知道消失到 _哪里_ 去了。

“某人告诉过我，”Tony在喘息间说，“耐心是一种美德。”

“瞎扯，”Victor又吻上了他。

不错的论点。管它呢，饭可以晚些再吃。

 

***

 

最后，他们还是吃到了晚饭。Tony穿着他的睡裤，而Victor穿着从……不知道从哪里来的绿绸长袍。Tony已经放弃对魔法做出评价了。

他摆好菜，然后去冰箱里拿他给Victor订的白葡萄酒。

他把酒拿到桌上，刚拧开瓶盖，那股味道就冲进了他的鼻腔，他试图在给Victor倒酒的时候不要畏缩——真他妈是个好主意，Stark，把两个危险的诱惑放在一起——然后Victor非常用力地、握住了他的手腕。

“你以为你在做什么啊？”

“给你倒酒以尽地主之谊？”Tony试着把他的手拉出来，但是Victor握得太紧了。

Tony不懂。酒是给他的。这是标配。Tony喝水或者苹果汁，而与他一起的人饮酒。有时候他们会在亲他之前刷牙。有时候他们不会。

“你喝酒，”他陈述。 _所有人_ 都喝，除非他们像他一样无药可救地对酒精没有抵抗力直到连 _一丁点_ 都变成 _过量_ 。

“你这个白痴，”Victor说着，从Tony手里拿过酒瓶，然后终于松开了他的手。Tony揉着自己的手腕，看着瓶子被绿色的火焰烧成灰烬。

Victor看着他的手腕。“我不想害你，”他说。

Tony觉得搞不好他已经醉了，因为，真的，这个比跟他睡觉更加超现实。

“谢谢，”他蠢兮兮地说。现在他的手还在疼，他的葡萄酒没了，他不知道现在是怎么个情况，所以，也许Victor说得对，Tony是个白痴。

因为基本上，Tony感觉到 _温暖_ ，高兴于知道Victor不想在他身边喝酒。

Victor又摸上他的手腕，这次他的触碰是那么轻柔，几乎像是在道歉，然后他在Tony的手上落下一个轻轻的吻。

Tony不知道该做什么。

“还想吃饭吗？”Victor几分钟后问，他的耐心似乎是无限的，然后Tony点了头。

晚餐进行得很愉快。在某个时刻，Victor伸出了他的手，然后Tony，几乎不假思索地，握住了它，然后他们继续聊天，啜饮着他们的不含酒精的饮料，而Tony没有在思考他是如何握着一个（前）反派的手，他又是如何享受此刻。

 

***

 

Tony躺在Victor的胸膛上，听着他稳定的心跳。他的身体上没有伤疤，甚至他的手指都那么纤细，就好像他没有在实验室里泡上几个小时研究盔甲、把金属掰成他想要的形状。

他看起来几乎是脆弱的，而他断然并非脆弱的人。

Victor温柔地抚摸Tony的胳膊。“我看了新闻，”他说。

Tony哼了一声。“当然了。可得收看七点钟的新闻摘要。”

Victor耸了一下肩膀，这个动作让Tony晃了一下。Tony为此戳了一下他的肋骨。“了解你在做什么一点也不难，”他说。“所以，一个新的基金会？”

Tony阖上眼睛。“你知道为什么，”他说。为了最近因为他的绝境实验遭殃的受害者。尽管法庭不认定他有罪，但是Tony _切实_ 有罪。

“我不知道，其实，”Victor说。他听起来是深思过的。“你可以为所有事付钱，但是……”

“但是这无法弥补我犯下的罪，我 _懂_ ，”Tony厉声说。

Victor哼声。“你信这一套。”

“如果你不同意，我可以再建十个基金会，用Doom的名义，帮助 _你手下的_ 受害者，”Tony说。Victor的身体绷了起来，Tony有些后悔把话说得这么刺耳，但是很快Victor又放松了下来。

“你怎么知道我没建过。”

“我知道。如果有，你不可能不用你的名字命名。”

Victor咯咯地笑了。“的确。”他沉默了一会儿。“事实上，我更乐于自己动手，一直都是。”

“比如说不再作恶了，”Tony说。

“其中之一。”

Tony有些庆幸他们在这个姿势下是看不到对方的表情的。“你无法改变过去……”然后他又想了一下。“不。你可以。但是你不会。”

“这和 _改变_ 过去无关，”Victor说。“就像多年前，在卡米洛特，我没有改变过去。现在也不会。”

“你说过你想要赎罪，”Tony轻声说。他靠得和Victor更近些。谈论这些很难受——但这不意味着他不想在这里陪着Victor。他想要陪着他，他自己也无法解释，而且，他相信他，意识到这一点甚至令他自己惊讶。他想与他一体。

“是的。我以为 _你_ 只是想创造更好的未来，但是你就是没办法对你的负罪感释怀。我不想要这样。”Victor沉默一阵，然后继续说，“以Amara为例。你反对人体实验，但是它可以救成千上万条人命。”

“却杀死实验对象，”Tony打断他。他已经学到教训了。

“所以你觉得我永远不会是一个好人，”Victor自嘲地问。

Tony僵住了。他……

“不，”他说。“我不是这么想的。”

“Hmm，”Victor拉起Tony吻他。

 

***

 

事情继续发展。

他们接吻，呢喃着彼此的名字，呻吟着抚摸彼此的身体，缠在一起，永远是在Tony的床上，然后Victor会起身穿上衣服，然后Tony就会变得独自一人，然后他会告诉自己他不思念他，然而他就是该死地想念他。

_你不是非得走_ ，每次，Tony都想在过后这样说，并且他每次都没有说出口。

因为Victor必须走，当然了，而Tony没有权利让他别走。

 

***

 

复仇者警报打得他措手不及。Tony本来正准备去赴又一场约会——老天，他也该面对现实了：他某种意义上就是在和Victor von Doom谈恋爱——然后他的复仇者联络卡开始哔哔作响。

他叹口气，召唤来盔甲。

“早结束早了，Friday，”他说。

“别担心，我相信Doom会理解的。毕竟，超级反派应该对超级英雄的糟糕约会礼仪负责。”

他的AI是个祸害，Tony想，把本来想说的‘他不再是超级反派了’吞回肚子里。

他飞了出去。警报源头在海港。

“我在路上了，”他在通讯中说。

“好吧，”Sam回复。“是破坏组——你知道他们还活着呢吗？”

“就像害虫一样，永远清不干净，”Tony评论。但是这是好事，他想要快点解决这事，破坏组算不上什么劲敌。

他到的时候其它复仇者都还没到。一个集装箱从他身边飞过，直直地飞到水里。他没看到是谁扔的。“Friday？”

“Nova在路上，Cap应该快到了，”她说。“霹雳弹在你右边，Tony！”

他转身，将将看到霹雳弹在对一堆蜷缩在车旁的孩子挥舞着链球。

Tony对他开火，当然不是全力——他不能伤到旁边的孩子——但是足够让他慢下来一会儿。

“小鬼，跑！”他站在孩子们身前命令道。

孩子们踉跄着离开了。Tony希望其它复仇者可以尽快赶到，他们必须确保平民不受到伤害，然后尽可能避免淹坏屯在这里的货物。

Tony希望Doom别介意他们的约会已经被取消了。他的平视显示器闪过红色警告，Friday在他耳边大叫……

霹雳弹的链球击中了他的侧面。很响的撞击声，吓了他一跳，然后他在霹雳弹拉回链球的时候转身。Tony跳起到他的身前，在他能做出反应之前一拳揍上他的下巴；Steve的训练即使在他穿着盔甲时也有用。

“咋的？”他问。“我又不是因为盔甲好看才穿着它的。”

（但是它确实好看，他也很高兴Doom同意这一点。）

“别炫了，有……”

Friday还在说话，但是Tony没理解她在说什么。他弯折成两半，疼痛瞬间让他眼前发白。他被分散了注意力，他本不该这么容易上套的——而现在他感觉他断了几根肋骨；他不怎么能直得起腰了。他看向左边，然后看到了摧毁者在玩儿他的撬棍。操他的。

“Tony？”Sam的声音。

“我很好，”Tony吸着气说。“疏散群众。”

“你很好个屁，”Sam骂他。“那帮小鬼在照顾民众们。”

Tony看到星盾揍上了打桩机，把他击倒在地。他咬着牙伸出手，加载上全力对推土机开火。

现在就只剩下……“在你身后！”他喊，然后Sam及时地转身，用盾牌抵挡住了摧毁者的攻击。Tony保持对摧毁者的火力压制，Sam用盾牌攻击他，他们合作很快把摧毁者打倒了。

上帝，Tony的那些肋骨 _疼_ 。

Tony强行站了起来。盔甲可以暂时支撑他站立。Sam看起来没事。Tony看向四周的其它队友。Kamala又变大了，并在带着孩子离开。Nova抱着两个人在飞。

很好。

“看来情况在控制下了，”Tony说。“Sam，我希望你来扫尾。”

“钢铁侠？”

“他的确损坏了我的盔甲，虽然我不想承认，”Tony说。他希望声音过滤器能够掩盖他虚弱的声线。

Sam过了一会儿点了头。“我之后打给你，”他说。

“好啊。”

Tony让Friday控制盔甲，飞回了家。

 

***

 

回到他的工作间，Tony打开了盔甲，然后直摔了出去。

有人扶住了他。一个高个子，很强壮，他的胸膛和胳膊Tony很熟悉。

“Victor?”他喘息着。

“虽然我觉得我已经说过了，”Victor说，“你是个白痴。”

“我是个天才，谢谢你全家。”要是说话不会 _这么疼_ 就好了。

“你本应该叫上我，而不是 _在约会的晚上什么也不说地消失_ ，”Victor说。

“啊。嗯。抱歉，”Tony回避地说。“复仇者的事情。”

“我知道，”Victor看着他。“但是我得说，我以为你没这么弱。你的AI告诉我你们在打的是破坏组。”

“……我分心了，”Tony说。Victor仍然在扶着他，这很好，但是这不意味着Tony的肋骨就奇迹般地不疼了，他现在喘气都疼。

“分心了，哈，”Victor说。“疼吗？”

“我看起来像是不疼吗？”

“我不是治病术士，”Victor嘟囔。“你去找Stephen Strange比较好。”

“我可不觉得我是他的菜，”Tony翻白眼。

然后他一口气噎住了，因为他的疼痛 _真的_ 瞬间奇迹般地消失了，就感觉有什么从他的骨头上拉了一下然后——“Whoa，”他说，“这可真是……”他停下了。他的身体 _里_ 被施加了魔法，修补他的 _身体_ ，就在他的 _冲击转换器_ 旁边——这简直就是太过了，他不确定他想要这样。

“感觉好吗？”Victor问。

Tony沉默地摇头。他深呼吸——呼吸一大口气来让自己冷静。不疼。

也许魔法是有其好处，但是恐惧的感觉仍然挥之不去。

“别再这么做了，”Tony请求他。“别——别把它当惊喜，”他把手按在冲击转换器的位置。

Victor温柔地抚摸他的脸，担心地说，“但是你现在不疼了。”

Tony点头。“我很感激。但是你得提前告诉我。魔法和我向来不对付。”

“抱歉，”Doom说。“我只是想帮忙。”

他的确帮了忙。是Tony自己吓到了。

“当然了，”Tony说着，吻上了他。

 

***

 

这天晚上Victor亲密地拥抱着他，在他已经不存在的瘀伤的位置抚摸，轻柔地吻他。

“我的工作就是这样，Victor，”Tony终于说。“你应该知道的。你也经常把复仇者打进医院。”

Victor紧张起来。“我的确有过。”他停顿了一会。“但是我告诉过你，我在试着为此做出补偿。你还是不信我吗？”

Tony叹气。“我相信你，”他大概真的是相信他。“我只是……没想过这些。一点没想过。”

Victor用胳膊撑起自己，认真地看着Tony。“我不会问 _这些_ 是什么。”

Tony合上眼睛。“谢谢。”

“下一次，”Victor慢慢地说，“打给我。你知道的，我可以帮你。我不会再不提前问你就使用魔法。”

他的手轻轻地搭在他的冲击转换器上，而Tony一点也不感到害怕。

“过来，”他说，然后一次、又一次地亲吻Victor。

之后Tony睡着了，当早晨的阳光把他唤醒，Victor还在这里，还在抱着Tony的胳膊睡觉。

Tony不想动弹。

他又睡了个回笼觉，直到他的的电话把他从甜美的梦乡中叫醒。

他甚至没看来电显示，就只是抓起电话免得它大声地响。“喂？”他揉着眼睛，试图清醒一点。

Victor脑袋躺在Tony的肚子上。Tony自顾笑起来，玩着Victor棕色的、意外地柔软的头发。

“跟你说过我会打电话。”是Sam的声音。啊。他还真说过；但是Tony没想到他真的会打过来。

“我很好，”Tony说。

“Tony，我知道你的盔甲很坚固，但是我也知道那些武器很厉害，你昨天看起来可不是还好的样子。”Sam叹气。“Steve总是抱怨你一直轻视自己受的伤。”

“是，现在Steve跟你我都不相往来了，不是好极？”Tony一时嘴快然后就感到了愧疚。该死的，他不是故意……“抱歉，”他说。“但是我 _的确_ 很好，我没在说谎，而你把我吵醒了。”

“你检查过了吗？”Sam真的听起来在担心。

他很久没在一个真正的团队里了，一个有人真正关心他的团队。每次他都会觉得惊讶。

“某种意义上，”Tony说。“我承诺，我真的好得很。”

一阵沉默。“发生什么了吗，Tony？”

“什么？”Tony问。“没有啊。你多心了。多心可能是种队长职业病。你看，我现在真的很想回去睡觉。如果复仇者需要我，我会去的。”他挂断电话，闭上了眼睛。Sam关心他询问他是很好，但是……

“你没法告诉他你的床上有个为了你漂亮的笑容治愈了你的男巫？”Victor拖着调子说。

Tony抖了一下，“那他会想到Strange的。”

“对。”Victor点头。“不能让他误会，对吧。”

他们沉默了。Tony觉得他很高兴——但是他不能永远回避问题。

Victor又看向他。“别琢磨了，”他说。“听我这个医生的话，遵医嘱，睡觉。你需要睡眠。”

Victor von Doom， _一名医生_ 。Strange会喜欢听到这个的。

但是他说得有道理，Tony _的确_ 很累。噩梦时常会惊醒他，但是——Tony锐利地看向Victor。“我真的睡着了，”他说，“那也是咒语吗？”

Victor耸肩。“难道不是因为我的陪伴？”

Tony愤愤地哼气，但是他的眼皮又沉沉地合上了。他拱着靠近Victor。

他 _没_ 错。反正Tony的日程表也没给他多少睡觉的时间。他可以休一天，就是这样。

他睡着了。

 

***

 

当Tony这次醒来，已经是下午。他独自一人。他叹着气抻胳膊。他现在一点儿也不累了。这挺好。又是得谢谢Victor的事情。

他伸着懒腰走到厨房，然后发现了一个东西。在柜子上有一份留言——但是不是写在纸上的。甚至不是发在Tony的手机上的，不是。

取而代之地，那些文字似乎是在空气中燃烧，是Victor的笔迹。 _爱炫_ ，Tony想。

_我不想吵醒你，_ _Tony_ _。_ _Amara_ _有些问题，给我打了电话，我答应了去看看。不要穿上盔甲；你知道我可以做个完美的绅士。_

_Victor_

Tony盯着这份留言。

很明显地，他放心Victor在他身边，尽管每次意识到这个他还是觉得惊讶。但是他可以信任Victor接近Amara吗？这完全是另一码事。就算不管其它什么事情如何，他们 _是_ 朋友。他喜欢她。他知道她可以处理好她自己的事情，但是……Victor。嗯。

就在他还在想的时候，他知道他得穿好衣服然后去他们所在的地方。他必须去。说到这个。“Friday？”

“你起这么早？”

“嘿，我受伤了，理应得到休息，”他说。“你能给我Victor的地址吗？”

“你知道他……”她话只说到一半，看起来很吃惊。“呃，他在你喜欢的那家小餐馆。”

所以他 _让_ Tony追踪他。从什么时候开始的？这意味着什么？

而Tony何必这么惊讶呢？他让Victor _治疗_ 了他，该死的。

并且他真的在以Victor，而不是Doom来指代他。Tony只是……没觉得这是一个双向的事情，不是那么确定地觉得。

也许他应该呆在家——但是开什么玩笑呢。他得去。在意识到Victor足够信任Tony以至于允许他追踪他之后，Tony实际上没那么担心了，但是不说别的，他得看看他的——看看Victor，他的好友。

_的确_ 穿着盔甲飞行是最快的，但是Tony觉得他可以乘车，那样Victor会高兴一点。

他套上他翻到的第一身衣服便出了门。

他都快忘了驾驶是多么有趣。弹力车可以快速而顺畅地移动，像他的盔甲一样对他的动作做出即时反应。通过销售率来看，公众似乎也喜欢这车。

几分钟后，他抵达了那家小餐馆，把车泊在门口附近然后走了进去。他很快看到了坐在角落里的Amara和Victor。Victor，呃，Tony可以认为他坐的位置是在掩护她，万一意外发生——一般Tony会坐这个位置。或者，一个声音在对他说，Victor也可能是在切断她逃跑的路径。

_如果你真的觉得你相信他，就他妈的别疑神疑鬼，_ _Stark_ ，他对自己说。

“早啊，Victor，Amara。”

Amara对他微笑。然后她的眼睛睁大了一点。“ _真早_ ，”她说。“都下午四点了。”她歪着头说，“而你穿着Victor的衣服。”

Tony看着自己穿的衣服，看到了一件绿色的马甲。他叹气。“明显是的。”

她微笑。“没关系，Tony。你们俩已经很明显了。”

Tony怀疑地看着她。现在，是的，他不打算否认，但是他们三个人上次见面的时候？那是在Tony和Victor共进晚餐之前好久的事了。

她误会了Tony沉默的原因，然后摇了摇头。“好吧，我们现在不讨论这个。Victor说你正在康复中，所以不能来。”她皱起眉毛。“发生什么了？”

“什么也没有发生。我很好。他确保了我很好。”

Victor抬起头看着Tony。“我还告诉你不要穿上盔甲， _亲爱的_ 。”

Tony轻柔地把手搭在Victor的胳膊上。“我开车来的， _吾爱_ 。”他用相当甜蜜的声音说，但是他不能否认他 _喜欢_ 听到Victor声音中的亲昵，他不是纯粹在和他调情。

“啊，多伟大的牺牲，”Victor阴阳怪调地说。“看来我得说谢谢。”他咖啡递给Tony。Tony感激地接过来。这家餐馆 _真的_ 棒，咖啡好喝极了。

咖啡因进入他的血管里，Tony 感觉好一点儿了，然后他坐到Victor旁边的座位上，他们膝盖碰着膝盖。Amara看起来很愉悦，但是他们不是在这儿社会交际的，所以Tony认真起来了。“但是说真的，Amara，是什么事情？”

Amara咬住她的下唇。“我跟你讲过的工作？”她瞟了一眼Victor。“顺便，我 _不_ 打算做人体试验的那个？”

Tony短暂闭上眼睛。“求你告诉我没人偷了你的技术。”

她立刻摇头。“不，不是那么回事——只是我受到了一些威胁。我不认为他们完全清楚我在做什么，他们应该只知道是危险的东西——这个，Tony，你也得承认，是更好的情形。”

“有人在威胁你，Amara，现在没有什么 _好的情形_ 。”他想起来Maya，那个像Amara一样聪明的姑娘，但是与Amara不同地，冷血。他忘不了她身上发生了什么事。“你可以搬进大厦……”

她举起两只手。“不，”她说。“我只是——我需要知道对方是什么人。这个研究太重要了。而且我不会躲起来。”

“她说得对，”Victor说。“你不能为了别人好就把人关在你的玻璃塔里，Tony。 _消除危险_ 不是你的工作吗？”

Tony不喜欢他这个语气。“救人，没错，但是我不想到来不及救Amara的那一步！”

“Tony。”Amara的声音沉静而坚持。“我不会向任何人透露我的研究细节。但是如果我知道他们究竟想找的是什么，那可能能帮到我，你不这么觉得吗？”

她说得对，当然。Tony和她混迹在一起，人们会做出假设。从来没有人相信 _他_ 已经不做武器交易了——而且他们不相信他是对的，在入侵之后，在绝境之后——所以看到一个天才科学家和他在一起……？人们当然会觉得Amara也在做类似的事情了。搞不好他们是同谋。

有人把手按在了他的膝盖上，温柔地安抚他。“这不是你的错，Tony，”Victor轻声说，而Tony想要发笑。

他得补救这个。

“我们换个地方谈吧，”Tony说。“就算不为别的，就为了让我安心一点？”

Amara叹气。“当然了，Tony。”

他们起身。Tony确保自己走在Amara的身侧。万一发生了什么，他永远也原谅不了自己。

他们就快到他的车前了，这时有人喊，“站住！”

Tony把Amara推进车里之后转身；他的车窗是防弹的。两个带着面具的人举着枪对着Tony和Victor。

“盔甲很快就能……”

“别傻了，”Victor慢吞吞地说，举起了他的双手。他身边的空气突然变成了深紫色，然后他转了一次他的右手。

Tony几乎能够 _感受到_ 这股力量，然后他突然意识到这就是昨天晚上治疗他断掉的肋骨、抱着他的胳膊的人。

持枪者消失了。街上只余一点血迹，在他们曾经站着的地方，那就是他们曾经在这里的唯一的证明。

Doom杀了两个人，就像这样？但是——他不是打算停止，打算做出补偿的吗？他怎么会……？

Tony转向Victor，心脏砰砰砰砰地跳。“你做了什么啊，Doom？”

“他在威胁……”Victor没有把话说完，他歪着脑袋，更仔细地看Tony。“啊。我懂了。所以你是这么想的。”

“我……”

“不用解释。我是识趣的……”他没把话说完。Tony走近他，他不知道自己想做什么，但是在他伸出手碰到Victor之前，Victor就已经消失了。

Tony倚着他的车，用力地呼吸。

 

***

 

在过了一会——几秒、几分钟？之后，Amara打开了车门。

“至少进来吧？”

Tony听从建议，爬上了驾驶座。他不确定他现在能开车，但是他有Friday。

他感受到Amara的手在他的手臂上。本来应该是Tony安慰她才对吧？

“至少，我觉得在 _这_ 之后没有人会找你的麻烦了，”他安静地说。

“我没想……”

“我知道，”Tony说。“我知道。我也没想到……”

“Tony，”她温柔地说。“他在试着保护你。你和Doctor Doom卷在一起，你还能期待什么呢？他在乎。”

“你在给我解释他的行为吗？”Tony有些激动地问。

他在期待什么？ _Victor_ 。Victor，温柔地吻他、拒绝在他身边喝酒、在夜晚与他拥抱的Victor。Tony以为自己懂他。他真是白痴。

“对不起，”他轻声说。他转过身看着她。她的眼睛里映着泪花，然而她还在试着帮助他。

“我知道你没想到他会那么做，”她意识到了自己现在是什么样子。“而且那大概是我现在没有尖叫着逃跑的唯一理由。呃，还有我相信他不会伤害我们。但是……这种治疗方法？我本来应该 _帮助_ 人们，而不是导致更多的死亡。”

Tony看着自己的双手。“总是会变成这样不是吗？”他静静地问。就像Maya的绝境病毒……

“以我的经验来说不是，”Amara说。“我拒绝改变这一点。带我回家吧。”

“你确定……”

“我会没事的。你说得对。那是公共场所。 _哦我的上帝啊_ 。”她做了几组深呼吸。“哦我的上帝啊，”她重复。“Tony，我需要回家。”

他咬着嘴。“我可以让Friday留在你那里吗？”他问。

“那是什么？”

“Friday，我的AI。我会给你一部电话——我保证她只有在你叫她的时候才会出现。”

“我——好吧。”Amara的声音听起来还在抖，但是Tony清楚自己也安慰不了她。

“Friday，带我们到Amara的住所，”他说。

“严格意义上，我觉得我来驾驶是违规的，”Friday的声音从扬声器里传来，“嗨，Amara。”

“嘿，”Amara细声说。

车子启动了。

Tony全程盯着自己的双手看。他之前信任了Victor，而结果他——就是一个杀人犯。

 

***

 

“我真的非常抱歉，”Tony站在Amara家门外说。

她点头。“这不是你的错，Tony，”

Tony短暂地抱了抱她。“如果出事了给我打电话，好吗？我还是个超英。或者我还想做一个超英。”

她短促地笑了。“你就是超级英雄。但是你现在得走了。”

他把电话交给她，离开了。

 

***

 

他回到他的房子里，这里又是空荡荡的了，但是他也没真的期待会有人在。但是现在他仔细看了看，发现Victor的物品随意地遍哪儿都是。

该死的， _他自己_ 身上的衣服还是Victor的。

Tony真想喝一杯，然后他又想为自己这么想而揍自己一顿。他想要和别人谈心，但是他不想再以自己的问题麻烦Rhodey了，他已经麻烦他够多，而且这次的事情实在只怪他自己。他想要和Steve打拳击，消耗精力来平心静气，但是Steve和他绝交了，而且他绝交的理由很充分。

而且当他们知道Tony最近跟 _谁_ 睡在一起之后，他们会用恶心的眼光看着他。

Tony曾经杀人，但是他从不曾蓄意谋杀，从不曾 _无端_ 杀戮。Victor——Doom——本可以只是让子弹停止的。他本可以把枪手打晕。他有这种能力。他可以不是——不是像这样。

为什么Tony会相信他改过了呢？

为什么Tony让自己爱——不。

他把自己缩进工作间，试着研究盔甲。这项工作想来能很好地分散他的注意力。只是这一次，他回想起了这一切是怎么开始的，Victor是如何帮助他，约他去约会，然后——

Tony狠狠地打他的工作台。

他怎么 _从来_ 不长记性？

 

***

 

当他的复仇者联络卡响起来的时候，已经不知道过了多久。他低声咒骂一句，够到了它。他很累了。他什么有用的工作都还没做，只是一直在敲敲打打各片金属，想以毁掉某种东西的方式来修补某种东西。

他对自己怒不可遏。

他想念Victor。但是Victor只是个谎言，不是吗？

他套上了盔甲的过程几乎是自动化的。要不是Friday的话他可能都办不到。

“我们要去哪儿？”他飞上天空，然后在通讯频道里问。

Sam沉默了一会儿才回答。“中心公园。”

“快到了，”Tony说谎。

“Tony，”Sam说。“你没事？你总是在任务前检查——”

“你现在真的想跟我聊这个，而不是控制——”说起来他们要打的是什么啊？

_拜托不要是杜姆机器人。_

“是吸收人，Tony，不然你回家吧。”

对啊，因为没有人需要他。

“我很好，”Tony嘴硬，然后关掉了他的通讯系统。

他真的想揍人。吸收人就很好。 _尤其_ 好。Tony记得Carl被骷髅逆转为好人——然后当影响解除，他就立刻回到了违法犯罪的道路。

而Tony还在做他被逆转时期的噩梦。

是的，他绝对要揍他。狠狠揍。

所以他就这么做了。

当Tony终于意识到Sam在叫他停的时候，他什么也没说，放开了Carl。

他毫无目的地飞了几个小时。

 

***

 

Tony没想到他回到家能看到Steve，坐在他的餐桌前，手杖放在一边。

“你来干什么？”Tony没费心思与他客套寒暄。他累。他生气。他不高兴。

“Sam给我打了电话，”Steve说。“他会给我打电话就说明了事情有多严重。”

Tony不看他。“所以？”

Steve叹气。“Tony。我们曾是朋友。也许你不相信，但是我不恨你。”

“那你 _在这里做什么？_ ”Tony不明白。

Steve摇头。“我看了那场战斗，”他说。“那不是你。怎么了吗？”

Tony几近歇斯底里地笑。“Friday让你进来的？”

“你永远给我你的密码。”Steve耸肩。“我上了年纪，总不能再让我站在你家门廊等你。”

Tony叹着气用手盖住自己的眼睛。“喝咖啡吗？”

“不喝。而且我认为你现在也不需要咖啡因。”Steve的声音坚定得像铁。“你就先坐下行吗？”

_不行_ ，Tony心想。他要不行了。他得做点儿什么，他不想思考。但是Steve想要他坐下、思考，那好吧，Tony从来没学会对他说 _不_ 。

他在Steve的对面坐下，用两只手撑着脑袋。

“我担心你，”Steve安静地说，声音几乎是温柔的。

Tony直白地看着他。“在我做了那些事之后？”

“我担心你，”Steve就好像没听到Tony说的，但是他握着手杖的力道让他的指节发白。“并且我了解你，Tony，别想着激怒我让我离开。”

他可以试试。也许他应该试试。毕竟，他也同样很了解Steve。他知道怎么伤害他。怎么逼Steve揍他。他甚至觉得这个念头很……吸引人，但那只是片刻间。Tony摇摇头。他不想这么做，不是真的想。

所以他说话了。“你看了我的战斗？”他问。

“我看到Sam拦着你，”Steve说。“很明显，是你允许他拦住了你，你还在盔甲里——但是，Tony，发生了什么?”

Tony深吸一口气。“那昨天……你看到任何有关于我的昨天的东西了吗？”

如果他连Steve都不信，他还可以相信谁?

Steve缓慢地点头。“你、Amara——还有Doom，我猜？”

“对，Doom。”Tony垂下眼睛。

“我知道他一直困扰你，但是那会儿他看起来像是想要帮忙，”Steve说。“通过谋杀的方式，但是他是个反派，这也是当然……”Steve话说到一半就停了下来。Tony拒绝抬头看他，他知道他会在Steve的脸上看到什么。

“他的确是想要帮忙，”Tony最终承认。“如果是他受到袭击，我也会帮他。”

“Tony——”

“看看你四周吧，Steve。他的物品到处都是。”

Tony本来应该把它们收集起来——烧掉，大概。扔掉。做点什么，这样他也不会每次看到Victor的东西就想起他来。

“我信了他，”Tony终于坦白。他意识到了自己的声音在抖，但是他不在乎了。“我——我喜欢和他在一起。我以为——”

“你和Doom在一起了？”Steve问，但是他的声音不带愤怒，甚至不带怀疑。如果非得让Tony说，那听起来像是Steve在 _伤心_ 。但是那不合理。

“Victor为人有礼、有趣又有帮助——他说他想要改过自新，而，Steve，我比任何人都知道想要改过是什么意思。他懂我——我本该知道我们不会长久，但是——该死。Steve，我真是个傻子。”他用手捂住脸。

Steve站了起来，Tony以为他要走出去，但是他没有，Steve绕过了桌子，走向他，然后，在一阵沉默之后，他搂住了Tony。“他是Doctor Doom，”Steve声音非常轻。“你爱上了他。”他叹气。“都不是你的错。”

Tony允许自己靠着Steve，在他的手臂中颤抖。十多年以来，他是如此深刻不移地爱Steve，任何事都改变不了这一点，所以听Steve谈论Victor几乎是很容易的。

他几乎就要承认Steve说的是对的。

然而，Tony听到自己的声音在说“我爱他，是我的错，”然后他在Steve的胸膛中抖得一塌糊涂。

 

***

 

过了许久，他终于推开Steve，抹干眼睛。他大概看起来很糟，但是他不在乎。他更糟的样子Steve都见过。

细想一下，他最惨不忍睹的样子Steve也见过了。

“我认为你应该给他打电话，”Steve突然说。

Tony盯着他。“你现在是斯库鲁人，还是——”

“ _Tony_ ，”Steve打断他。“我——我希望你过得好。如果你和他在一起很开心，那就和他在一起。”

Tony看着他。“你有什么事是没告诉我的，Steve？”他问。

Steve悲伤地笑了，他摇头。“现在已经不重要了。”他看起来很认真。“他试图保护你。他选择了他觉得最简单的方法。和他谈谈。试试也好。”

Tony点头。他不确定自己会不会去做——不确定这是不是个好主意——但是他很感激Steve。感激他过来、感激他关心、感激他试着提供给他一条建议。

“谢谢。”他轻声说。

Steve带点儿悲伤地微笑。“还有一件事？”

Tony耸肩。“什么？”

“好好照顾自己，”Steve说，“像那种状态就别出去打了。你有一支优秀的队伍。他们应付得来。而且他们也可以关照你。”

Tony短促地笑了一声。“你认识我多少年了，Steve？”

“够多了，”Steve叹息。“但我总得试啊。”

 

***

 

那一天晚上Tony睡了好几个小时，跟Victor在他身边时的那种安定的、沉稳的睡眠是比不了，但是这也很好了。反正在Victor出现之前他也没睡得很好。他只要再习惯就好。

“你还打算摔打东西吗？”Friday在他走向工作间的时候问。

Tony叹气。“有那么不好吗？”

她瞪着他。“我可以不回答吗?”

“Amara还好吗?”他问。他应该早点儿做这个的，但是……好吧。他知道谁占据了他脑子里的大部分空间，他不喜欢这个。

“她没叫我，所以她没事，你也别转移话题，”Friday告诉他。“去喝水。听Steve的话，给Victor打电话。”

Tony顺从地转换方向走到厨房，然后他停了下来。“从什么时候开始你叫他Victor的？”

“我的主要工作是照顾你，”Friday说。“给他打电话。”

现在是上午三点，不过Tony怀疑几点钟不是问题。他们都不是作息规律的人。而且搞不好Victor已经离境了呢？

他只是在找借口，他知道。而如果他的AI都站在Steve那一队，好吧。他知道他一点儿机会都没有了。

当然，有一个问题——也许他们是对的。

他们也可能错得 _离谱_ 。

他叹着气拿起电话。他存了Victor的号码，但是反正他很早之前就记住了，现在他拨了号，等待。

他以为会立刻进入语音信箱，或者听到这个号码已不存在。那很合理，他想。

在第三波提示音后，Victor接通了电话，而Tony不知道说什么。

“Stark，”Victor的声音就好像打在他身上。“你还没懂得与敌为友的坏处吗？”

Tony咬住嘴。他的话很伤人，但是他知道那是因为Victor自身也受了伤。“别这样，”Tony说。“Victor。拜托。”

“我不知道你为什么打电话，但是如果你不能——”

“我真的信你，”Tony急切地打断他。“或者，我真的想要信你，再一次地信你。我真的信过你。”他深吸了一口气。Victor很安静。“Victor，我们能在哪里见个面吗？聊一下？面对面？”

“你还真是中古风，”Victor说，然后Tony笑了。“你知道其它什么餐馆吗？我不想再去上次那家了。”

Tony张开嘴，然后又合上，然后叹了口气。“知道几个，”他承认。在入侵开始的时候，他和Steve见面的那家……当然，那里没什么美好的记忆，但是至少他自那以后都没去过那家了。没人会想到他会去那里。“我会把地址给你。”

“我十点到，”Victor说，然后轻声加了一句“谢谢”之后挂断了电话。

Tony看着电话发呆。他几乎是无意识地把地址发给他的。

他很害怕。不是怕Victor背叛他打伤他，这个他不怕；Tony打牛鬼蛇神那是日常。他怕的是他真的再次相信他。怕Steve和Amara是对的。怕他们真的可以修复这段关系。

他同时也非常、非常希望这是真的。

 

***

 

他这次带上了盔甲；信任问题放在一边，他不确定上次的袭击中Amara是唯一的目标，而他可不想便宜袭击者。在降落后，他把盔甲收进腕表。

当他进去的时候，Victor还没到，所以Tony点了两杯咖啡坐在一个小间，握着杯子暖手。

几刻后Victor出现在了桌子的另一边。

他歪着脑袋看Tony的手表。“这就是你的信任。Anthony？”

“你自身有魔法，”Tony指出来。“而且反正这盔甲也不是对付你的。我不喜欢像上次那样毫无防身之力。”

“我可以一直保护你，”Victor的声音惊人地柔软。

Tony看着自己的咖啡。“嗯。我知道。”他看着Victor。“你是认真的吗？关于做出补偿？”

Victor耸肩。“我是认真的，我也知道你的意思。但是你的知道我永远不会做一个英雄。我不 _想要_ 做一个英雄。”

Tony点头。“我知道，”他同意，“但是——你看，你为什么非得杀死他们？”

“你傻吗？”Victor叹气。“他们在对你射击。我也挺喜欢Amara的，但是 _你_ ？我不会让你出事，那这就是最快地阻止他们的办法。”

Tony咽了一口口水。“就因为这个，”他进行确认。

Victor只是点了点头。

Tony在不得已时也有杀过人。很明显那一次Victor觉得杀人是有必要的。他错了，但是……这是不一样的，对吧，比只是为了杀人而杀人。也许Victor能够明白其中的不同？

他不确定，很不确定，他只是希望是这样。

“为什么不是一个保护罩？”他轻声问。

“如果我没记错，那是Rogers的专长，”Victor没有好气。“我不是他。这就是问题所在？”

Tony畏缩了一下。Steve跟这些又没一点关系。“不是。”

他终于能够直接地看着Victor的脸，真正地看着他，不是假装看着他其实什么也没在看。Victor看起来疲惫、苍白。大概自从Tony看到他不带着面具之后，他从来没像现在这么糟。他仍然看起来很漂亮。Tony仍然想吻他。

“我想念你，”Tony安静地说。就好像这就够了似的。

“你心里怎么想我？”Victor好奇地问。“觉得我是会折磨别人取乐的人吗？”

“我的 _第一个_ 念头不会是杀人，”Tony陈述。

“呃。因为你是超级英雄啊，不管你自己怎么否认，”Victor说。他抿了一口咖啡。“虽然承认这个很难受，但是我也想念你。所以我们现在是怎样？”

“从头开始？”Tony建议。

“之前——之前我们很好，”Victor缓慢地承认。“我——好的。”

“就这么答应了？”Tony微笑。

“你想给我提供更好的解决方案吗？”Victor通过他长长的眼睫毛看着Tony问。

Tony摇头。这很好。非常好。

就只是，他从来没有不损失什么就得到这么好的东西。

“还有个问题，”Victor说，然后Tony想， _啊，损失来了_ ，然而Victor继续说的却是，“Amara还好吗？”

Tony微笑，放下一颗心。“我让Friday留在她那里了。”

Victor点头，很明显高兴于他的回答。“那好。我们走吗？”

“我们可以飞回去，”Tony提议。他永远都不会爱上瞬间转移。他站起身，把钱放在桌子上。Victor跟随他走到门边。

“你的确知道我可以自己飞吧？”Victor问。

Tony咧开嘴角。“知道。”

他们走到停车场，然后Tony让盔甲包裹住他。

“我得承认你这套设计的尤其好，”Victor说，他眼睛的颜色暗了下来，观察着他。

“性感，对吧？”Tony笑着说。

然后Friday喊着让他闪避，Victor伸手在Tony的身后释放一股纯粹的力量。一群高科技忍者围着他们。Tony抱怨出声。“又来？真的，又来？”

“你跟他们很熟？”Victor边向四周释放更多的魔法边问。

“算是？”Tony射中两个接近他们的忍者。“里面 _是_ 有人的。”

他希望这次他能够打败他们的同时 _阻止_ 他们自杀。

他转身，对另外两个忍者开火。他们人还真是多。他必须快点把他们关机。希望他们的技术还没更新换代。

突然，他身边的空气波动了一下，他抬头，正好看到一个忍者的光剑被一个他身边的纯能量屏障挡住了。

哈。所以Victor真的听他的建议了？

然后，他听到了一声呻吟，他立刻转身，他看到Victor被一把同样的光剑刺伤。那名忍者在拔出他的剑，而Victor，脸色惨白的Victor，捂住肚子倒在了地上。

不。

不不不不。

Tony对他周围的忍者开火，去他的身边——然后那个能量盾在跟着他动，他明白了，这也太蠢了，这又不重要，该死的，他还有盔甲——他终于到了Victor的旁边，站在那里。

“Friday，帮我控制一会儿斥力装置，”然后他集中注意力于尽快地编程破解他们的——虽然升级了但是还是不怎么地的——防御。他们仍然是互相联网作业的，他可以一举让他们所有人下线。

他没有时间；Victor在失血，而且—— _这该死的白痴_ 。

Tony咒骂着删除最后那几行，重新输入。“好了。发送。”

忍者们的动作停在了半途中，他们的盔甲上电光噼里啪啦地响，然后他们集体倒下了。

Tony不在乎。Victor失去意识了。Tony把他扶了起来。“你敢死一个试试，”他说。他的腹部被捅了。流了很多血。看起来不怎么好。

他必须活下来。

他为什么不把保护罩放在他自己的身上呢？！Victor没穿盔甲啊。

“Friday，请复仇者帮忙善后，”Tony说完，开始飞行。

他需要送Victor去医院， _得快_ 。

 

***

 

医院的白色床单显得Victor格外苍白。

Tony不记得他是怎么来的了，他是怎么办的入院，怎么等待手术，或者其它的事情。

他记得他许多 _年_ 没有像现在这么担心过一个人了。

本来不应该是这样的，以他们两个的能力；他们俩连一群忍者都打不过吗—— _为什么_ _Victor_ _不保护他自己？_

Tony猜直到Victor醒来，他都得在心里一直问自己这个问题了。

他不用力地握着他的手，小心不挤到他。他需要这点接触，以提醒他Victor没死。以消除他看到的Victor被刺穿的可怕记忆。

有一会儿他希望Doom已经死了。看看他现在什么样子。

 

***

 

“Tony？”

Tony抬头。Victor还没醒。医生说他没事了，但是……不看到他醒来Tony不放心。

Steve站在门口，看起来他在犹豫是否应该进来。

“嗯？”Tony问。

Steve叹息。“我是来看看你怎么样了。”

“并通知我因与反派勾结而被开除出队伍？”Tony说。“你不能骗我说所有人都对 _此_ 没有意见。”他指着自己和Victor。

Steve疲惫地摇头。“你的队伍关心你，而且我现在不是复仇者了，”他说，“但是 _你_ 是。”

“你永远都是复仇者，Steve，”Tony不用思考，因为这是条宇宙真理。

Steve耸肩。“不是像这样。”他指着自己的身体，现在显出了老态。

“瞎扯，”Tony说。“这跟格斗的能力又没关系，你也知道的。”

Steve微笑。“我是来看看你怎么样了，看来你很好。”

Tony挪开视线。“你帮助了我。”他握紧抓着Victor的手指。“我们——我们应该会好好的。等他醒了。”

Steve人很好，他不会说 _如果_ ，Tony知道这一点。

“就像我说的，你的队伍关心你。他们知道你在这里。他们会等你的。”

Steve没说是 _他解释的_ 。

Tony惊讶地看着Steve。“你不用这么做也可以的。”

Steve伤心地点头。

“谢谢你。”

“打给我，或者他们，如果你需要什么的话。试着真地回家。”Steve的声音很和蔼。

“当然了。”Tony说。

“是的，我想也是，”Steve犹豫地说。“祝你们俩开心。”

在Tony能回答点儿什么之前，Steve就离开了。

Victor仍然未醒。

 

***

 

Amara给他发了条短信—— _“我相信他会没事的；别太过担心，之后打给我”_ ——Tony看着这条短信微笑，可是他没办法不担心。他恨医院。当他自己受伤时他恨医院，当是他关心的人受伤时他尤其恨医院。

***

 

三天后，Victor醒来了。他看起来仍然苍白，但是Tony看着他的时候他在笑。

“你活着，”他嗓音干哑地说。

Tony想用力晃他。“我当时穿着盔甲。”

“那我也不能冒险，万一你死了呢，”Victor继续说。“我以为我表现得很明显了。”

Tony想说点什么，却说不出。

他——他在这里呆了好几天，试图不想象一个失去了Victor的世界，因为那个世界变得难以接受了。因为他爱他，操的。

他从来没想过也许Victor同样爱他。回顾一下这段时间发生的事情，也许Tony应该那么想。

但是，那也不意味着Victor应该将保护加在Tony而不是他自己的身上。

Tony现在还不能作答。他递给Victor一杯水，帮他喝掉。

Victor的能量在他的手指间转动。“看看，我好了。”

“ _Victor_ 。”

“我昏迷多久了都？我的魔法已经恢复了，我向你保证。”

Tony知道这会儿最好别和他争论，但是他也知道过后他 _会_ 强制Victor去休息的。

 

***  


Victor决定通过把Tony瞬移回家来证明他现在状态有多好。Tony抱怨着，但还是为了小命抓紧了他。

但是之后他们就两人独处了，除了欢快地说着“欢迎回家，Victor!”的Friday以外，所以他终于可以吻他了。

他非常、非常想念他。

Victor的嘴唇很干，但是他像以前一样积极回应，然后Tony把他拉的更近，不想要放开他。

 

***

“我很中意你，”Victor之后，在他们一起躺在床上的时候说。“试着别再让自己陷入那种危险的处境了。”

“我也很中意你，”Tony说。“试着别被杀死了。”

“我们俩都得小心行事了，”Victor建议。

“我想是的，”Tony同意。

**Author's Note:**

> 如果有错译、漏译之处，请不吝斧正


End file.
